Aftermath
by Robin Gurl
Summary: I've always wondered what happened during the first few days after Talpa's first defeat, this is my version and extremely Cye centric. NON YAOI. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

(This is the last of the "been writing for two years" collection and I want to know what people think. This is me letting my extreme hurt/comfort side take control of a story for once and not caring of how crazy people think I am for a change. This takes place before the first episode of second season.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The sunshine didn't last very long after the short celebration of Talpa's defeat. Not even five minutes later did the bottom fall out. In seconds the roads were covered with puddles and lightening shot across the sky. Every other minute thunder boomed jolting the five dosing figures in the jeep. Mia stepped on the gas hoping to get home fast. They all needed to rest.

Kento was the only one even halfway strong enough to carry Ryo into the huge mansion. Mia said it had belonged to her grandfather and that they could stay here and live for awhile while they recovered. She held the door open smiling wearily at Kento as he walked in. Ryo was flopped limply his eyes shut and mouth contorted in a painful way. Mia hoped he wasn't in any pain. "Just go on upstairs and choose a room, Kento. There are more than enough."

He nodded silently and started up the huge staircase. Just then Rowen, Cye and Sage, stumbled in together. Cye was being held up by one arm around his shoulders and another around his waist. Mia watched them all but carry the youngest inside wondering if he was alright. She saw Rowen's lips move and Sage's lips respond but she couldn't hear their hushed voices over the pouring rain. "Is everyone alright?" She finally asked. The trio froze and Sage twisted to look at her then turned back to Rowen. The blonde gently removed Cye's hand from his arm and lay it against Rowen's other arm that had snaked out to keep the youngest from falling.

Rowen glanced at Mia giving her a half tired, half grateful nod before helping Cye up the stairs. Sage was at her side immediately his arms crossed in his usual manner. "Sorry about all of this. We didn't mean to inconviencing you."

"Sage," She replied blushing. "You are not inconviencing me in anyway. I'm just worried about everyone. You're ok, right?"

"I'm just drained mentally and physically. I made a slight attempt at healing Ryo on the way over here."

"I thought Rowen told you not to?"

He smirked before reaching up and his hand brushing her cheek. "Let him get me later. You look tired yourself- let's get you upstairs." Before she could protest, one of his arms was around her waist and the other was holding her hand. He guided her up the stairs silently very obviously extremely weakened from today's battles but at the same time with the grace of a Prince from a story book. Mia could only try to hide her shame. "Which one is yours?"

"Uh...the one on the left." She whispered. Out of no where, Sage tripped- something he had never done in front of her. He fell to the ground and she kneeled beside him. "S..Sage?"

"I'll be fine." He hissed with embarrassment.

"No you will not be if you don't get to bed." She pushed the feelings of desire out of her mind and tried instead to help Sage. "Now come on."

He waved her hand away and stood up unsteadily on his own. "I'll be fine Mia. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Whispering 'thank you' he turned around and went to one of the other bed rooms.

She sighed leaning against the door way and slid to her knees burying her head in her arms. Not knowing what else to do she started to pray that everyone was going to be alright.

Rowen sighed leaning down far enough to where he could help Cye onto the bed. The British Ronin was barely conscious as Rowen sat him down. "That's it, take it easy." Rowen wasn't comfortable with the fact that he was talking more to himself than Cye.

He'd expected Ryo to be this bad off, but not Cye. Just then Cye jerked awake. "R..Rowen?" He hoped it was just the light but Cye's sea-green eyes looked to be glowing- a feverish glow.

"Easy, Cye. It's alright." Rowen's grip on Cye's arm tightened when Cye tried to get up. "Everyone is safe. Kento is puttin' Ryo to bed an' will be in 'ere very soon."

"Where are we?" The soft voice replied back even weaker than before. "Rowen, what's going on? Why am I so ...so sleepy?"

"We just creamed Talpa, Ryo had to take our energy to make that new arma. We're all jus' a little beat. Don' worrah." Rowen stood up slightly and pushed Cye towards the bed helping him lay down. The other boy's eyes were barely open as Rowen pulled the sheet over him. "We're in Mia's house, so we're safe. We can all rest."

"Y..You sound tired.." Cye whispered turning his head to look at what he thought was Rowen.

"Don't worry about me. Just close yer eyes an' get some sleep. I'll stay until Kento git's back, okay?" Rowen ruffled his friend's hair before just about collapsing on the ground. He laid his head against the bedspread holding one of Cye's hand into his own. "It..It's gunna be ok..." No more than a minute later, soft snores were coming from both Cye and Rowen.

Kento took one last look at Ryo's sleeping form before walking out and stretching. The hallways seemed to go forever in this house. He started to wonder how he was going to find Cye. "Cye, buddy? Where are ya?" His voice was softer than usual- his typical tone when talking to his friend. "It's Kento-chan."

"Shh." Sage stuck his head out of one of the bed rooms. "Don't wake anyone up."

"Look Mr. Mother, I'm looking for Cye."

"Calm down Rock Head. He's next door. Have you seen Rowen?" Sage's insult just bounced off Kento this time as both got worried. Talpa was gone but there was still a chance the Dynasty was still there. And what better way to get revenge then to take two of their friends.

"No, I've been with Ryo. He got kinda agitated and clung for awhile so I just held him. Sometimes it helps havin' a buddy who gets scared easily."

Sage just nodded. Together they walked towards the other room praying nothing had happened. What they saw made them laugh. Sage shook his head kneeling down beside the sleeping warrior of Strata. "Rowen, wake up."

Rowen's eyes opened slowly and his vision cleared. "Sage, buddy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Rowen. We were just worried about you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeh, jus' a bit tired. Cye got a little upset when he saw you weren't here, Kento." Rowen stood up with Sage's help carefully letting go of Cye's hand. "Stick close to him tonight."

"I will. See you in the morning." Kento watched them stumble out together then sighed. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They weren't supposed to be so sleepy and weak. "When you beat the main bad dude up you're supposed to be partying not barely walking."

"K..Kento?"

Kento glanced down at his friend as Cye struggled to sit up. "No, dude. Come on lay back down now." He gently pushed Cye back down on the pillow.

Cye's features clenched together as he tried to reach out for his friend. Getting nothing but air he got frustrated. He tried calling out again this time hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "Kento!"

Kento grabbed both of his friends hands holding them in his own. "Hey, Hey now. It's ok. I'm here." This was his one weaknesses. He couldn't stand to see Cye crying. "It's ok. Kento's here, buddy, Kento's here." The heavier set boy sat down on the bed and Cye's form was in his arms in record time. He didn't push him away instead held him close. "Shhh...it's all over."

The others knew there was something going on between Cye and Kento but no one knew exactly what. Even Sage had stopped throwing insults at Kento when he saw how hurt the bearer of Hardrock was when they'd found out about Dais' illusion and that Kento thought he'd hurt Cye.

Kento continued to hold his friend until he felt Cye's shaking stop. The Bearer of Torrent had cried himself to sleep, content with lying in his friend's arms. Kento looked down noticing that they were still in sub armor. He wished he could get warm soft clothes for his best friend. Sleeping in sub armor sucked. At least they had a bed though. He sighed and let go of Cye for a quick moment to stand up and turn the lights off. Cye started to move again making distressed noises. "I'm comin', little buddy." Kento called as he shut the windows. After everything was "safe" he got back to the bed and climbed in taking his friend into his arms again. He felt Cye's head nestle under his chin as the youngest drifted back off to sleep. Kento smiled sleepily before laying his head against the pillow and falling asleep as well.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(LOL. You are either scared yet or excited and ready for more. Either way…tell me. :) I am almost finished with chapter 3)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

The next morning the weather hadn't changed much to Sage's despair. He sat up in his bed still groggy from the night before. His body screamed at him to stop moving so quickly- it was still sore from last nights battle.

He heard a snore from his left side and twisted to see Rowen comically flung out on his back. His mouth was open, complete with drool dripping out.

Sage stifled a laugh and gingerly climbed out of the bed. It was then he noticed he was still in his sub armor. He needed to get street clothes. This was not going to do.

Gracefully he walked down the stairs and found Mia's telephone. He sighed picking up the receiver. Sage had vowed he'd never go back to his father for anything after he had stalked out but now- no. He dropped the receiver glaring at it.

No, he couldn't call his father, the one who kicked him out for being "unnatural". A smirk crawled across his face as he picked up the receiver again. He did have a friend who could help.

Rowen woke up by literally falling off the side of his bed. He moaned rolling over cursing his strange ability to fall off whatever he was sleeping on. He could never actually get up like normal people. No, he had to FALL off .

Then the memory of the last battle came to his mind. He stared sleepily out the window watching the rain pour and run down the window pane.

Sighing he stood up and stumbled down the stairs noting how he was still covered in his metal armor. When he got down stairs he saw Sage standing over five shopping bags. "Don' tell meh you went shoppin' wearin' DAT!"

Sage glanced up and rolled his eyes. "No. I did not thank you very much. I called in a favor with one of my dad's body guards."

"Yor dad has body guards? Jus' where are ya from anyway?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm never going back." Sage picked up one of the bags and threw it at his friend. "Take this and go change."

"Aw, Sage, ya shouldn' 'ave." Rowen batted his eye lashes playfully dodging Sage's punch to his arm.

"Just go change, Rowen."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Rowen went back up the stairs and closed the door to their bed room. Then he emptied the bag and saw a pair of boxers, jeans, belt and a cool looking shirt. At closer inspection he saw socks and shoes to as well as a pair of pajamas.

Raising his eye brows Rowen willed his sub armor away and pulled on the boxers. "Geez, Sage even got the size right. "

Sage walked out of the restroom looking satisfied with his wardrobe. He hoped the khaki slacks and navy blue suit coat weren't to much like a rich boy- then again that was why he'd invested in the yellow t-shirt. Sage wasn't a fan of them but at least he wasn't dressed to nicely..he hoped. "Now this is much more like it."

"Woah, Sage, nice threads!" The blonde looked up to see Kento walking down stairs.

"Thanks. There is a bag for you and a bag for Cye. I called in a favor." Sage explained handing Kento the two bags. "I chose Cye's personally. I think he'll like it."

"Hey man, I'm happy with just a t-shirt and jeans."

"I know you are. That's why I let Jun choose what ever he could find in your size. There is a pair of pajamas, shoes, socks, undergarments, etc in there. Same for Cye."

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it. I'm going to go change and help Cye change into his."

"Oh, Kento. How is he doing? He wasn't looking very well last night."

"I don't know, man. I mean, I guess we'll find out when he wakes up. He will be ok right? My buddy is strong but he's been through a lot..."

"Kento, I'm sure he'll be fine." Sage reassured.

Kento gave a grateful nod then ran up the stairs.

Cye awoke to someone sitting him up and talking to him. It sounded like Kento. What did this oaf want this early in the morning. "Ken- go back to sleep."

"It's 11 am buddy." Kento replied. Cye felt the mattress sink down as Kento climbed onto it. "Will your sub armor away."

Cye blushed a deep red. "Kento, I can't. I 'ave no clothes."

"Sage called in a favor, Cye. He got us all clothes."

"I'm to weak to dress myself, Kento. There is no away I'm willing it away. It would be embarrassing."

"Cye, I'll dress you. No one else is in here and the door is shut. You can open your eyes if you want to. But trust me, I'm your best friend."

"I don't know.."

"Cye, dude, you're going to looove these threads. Sage gotcha like this striped t-shirt and the coolest hoodie. It's sky blue with a white hood. And he also got you boxers that have fish on them and some jeans."

Cye let out a huge sigh before nodding and in a dull flash of sky blue his armor disappeared. As soon as it was gone however, he started to shiver. "K..Kento.."

"Easy, I'm right here." Kento put the boxers in Cye's hands and weakly Cye pulled them on. Just that task however, proved to be too much and the youngest Ronin fell backwards back on the pillow heaving.

"How em..embarrassing."

"No, not at all. We're all weak, little buddy. Just relax." Kento helped him sit up and lean against him. Carefully he pulled the t-shirt over Cye's head and helped him put his arms through the holes. Once the shirt was on Cye's shivering calmed down. Kento glanced at the jeans and the pajama pants. He decided for right now in Cye's weakened state, the pajama pants would go on easier than the jeans. He picked them up and smiled, they were fleece and very soft. Cartoon like sea life smiled up at him as they swam across the fabric. "Alright, here come the pants."

"Mmmmm warm..." Cye whispered as Kento lifted him off the bed slightly to get the pants up over his butt. He felt Kento tying something to him but didn't care.

"Let's get this hoodie and this pair of socks on you and you'll feel even better." Kento grinned at the state of his friend. He ruffled the already messy auburn hair and then bent down and grabbed the hoodie and the socks. "Over it goes!" He felt like he was dressing his younger siblings as the hoodie was pulled down to reveal Cye's face. Kento put his one hand through the opening of one of the sleeves and used his other arm to direct Cye's arm in the right direction. "There we go..."

"Thank you, Kento...that sub arma wasn't very warm." Cye gave a sleepy smile and hugged Kento before laying back on his pillow looking quite content in his clothes.

"One more thing, little buddy, socks." Kento kneeled at the foot of Cye's bed and carefully slid the socks on his friend's tiny feet. "There."

He stood up admiring his handy work then sighed. Kento walked over and opened his bag finding jeans and a yellow t-shirt. "Sweet! Perfect."

After he got dressed, Kento bent down and gathered Cye up in his arms cradling him close. Cye wasn't to happy with the being moved and opened his eyes weakly. "K..Kento. Let me..sleep."

"Shh, go back to sleep. I figured you'd wanna be down stairs with everyone else. So I'll carry you down. Is that ok?"

Cye's facial features relaxed again and he nodded closing his eyes. He was lulled to sleep by Kento's movements as he went downstairs.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 3

(Zorra, I'm glad you like this story, I was so afraid people wouldn't. ^_^ thanks for your review. Here is chapter 3 with 4 and maybe even 5 close behind! Once again, I write RW not YST so Cye's the youngest in my fics. This isn't yaoi …and yeh. Enjoy! Remember to review if you read! )

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Downstairs Kento walked into what he guessed was the living room to see Sage and Rowen talking. Cye was a dead weight in his arms, fast asleep now that he felt safe and warm. "Oh, good mornin' Ro. Didn't know you were up. I see Sage got you clothes as well. They look good."

"Thanks. Same with you." Rowen immediately noticed Cye's weakened state and he jumped up off the couch running to Kento's side. "Is he alright?"

Sage stood up a little more slowly and waltzed over as well. "I was afraid of this. He's still exhausted."

"You mean you knew this would happen?"

"Not exactly. I had a feeling it might. Cye's younger than all of us and smaller as well. I was surprised he lasted as long as he did when we were fighting. His will is strong."

"Just wish his body would follow suit." Kento grumbled gently laying Cye down on the couch making sure his friend's head was cushioned by one of the throw pillows.

"But he's not sick right?" Rowen piped up sitting back on the couch. "He's jus' sleepeh?"

Sage nodded crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. They all sat in silence all three seemed to focus on Cye for a lack of what to say next. Just then Mia walked in wearing jeans and a blouse. They all looked up and smiled. "Well good morning, boys. How is everyone?"

"Weak an' tired." Rowen replied. "Some a'us more dan others."

Mia followed his gaze to Cye and she went over and bent down. "Aw, poor Cye. He looks so pale. Oh! You all haven't eaten for awhile. Let me go cook something for breakfast."

Kento's face lit up and he followed Mia into the kitchen like a puppy dog on a leash. Rowen laughed. "What a ham. Mention food and everything else disappears."

"That's Kento." Cye said softly sitting up wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"Well good mornin'! I was afraid you were goin' to sleep all day, did ya 'ave a good rest last night?" Rowen asked sitting beside the water bearer.

Cye pulled his knees to his chest staring at the table in front of him. "Cye? What's wrong?" Sage asked kneeling down, his healer instincts taking over. Cye had no visible battle wounds so it had to be something psychological. It was then he noticed slight chills were making the small body shiver. He gazed into Cye's eyes and noticed they were glassed over and his cheeks were flushed.

Rowen didn't wait for Sage to ask, he reached over and placed his hand against Cye's forehead. "Burning up." The youngest didn't respond or try to pull away, worrying the other two even more. "When did this pop up, buddy?"

"This is too high to be a normal fever." Sage whispered pulling out his armor orb, it glowed green with the kanji for Wisdom glowing gold.

The ball of green light left Sage's hand and hovered in the air in front of Cye, he put his knees down and heaved nervously unsure of what was going to happen. Rowen wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him close, "It's alright, this is Sage's way of findin' out what's wrong. It's like a doctor visit without the doctor!" His bad joke went unnoticed but he felt Cye curl closer to him.

The green light started to pulse into a steady beat moving closer to Cye glowing brighter with each beat. "No, I'm ok, really." The light dulled slightly before flaring up as if answering him. "Well you can't make me now can you?" Cye replied back.

"What are you talking about?" Sage asked opening his palm letting his orb float back to his hand. "Were you just talking with my armor?"

Cye glanced blankly before shrugging but saying nothing more. Rowen raised his eye brows giving Sage a confused look. "What does the orb say?"

Sage closed his eyes and let the information be relayed back. His one visible eye re-opened and they narrowed, "What did you do, Cye?"

"I just helped Ryo out a bit is all, really that's it."

"If you did what I think you did you've got to undo it immediately." Sage stood up to his full height and bent down pulling on Cye's arm. "You'll kill yourself otherwise."

"Let go of me, I can handle this myself thank you very much." Cye fell back into Rowen causing the other teen to let out a surprised gasp.

"Am I the only one who 's missin' the entire point o' this conversation?" Rowen asked moving one of Cye's elbow's out from digging into his side. "What happened?"

"I'm not even sure how this is possible but Cye took a fever that Ryo must have caught last night and is trying to sustain it himself so Ryo won't suffer."

Cye crossed his arms trying to contain the chills running through his body. "He needs to rest and he won't if he's ill. I heard him crying out last night so I went to help."

"Cye, Ryo's body is made for fever's like this. Yours isn't." Sage tried to explain taking a deep breath and kneeling back down. He realized very quickly that being upset with Cye wasn't going to fix anything. "Your armor can't take heat like his can."

"Yeh, he wears the arma of wildfire afta all." Rowen offered.

"Alright, here is what is going to happen," Sage started. "Rowen and I are going to help you upstairs to Ryo's room and you are going to give it back to him then I will try and heal the rest of the damage you did unintentionally to yourself."

"I most certainly will not give it back. I am not going to let him suffer if he doesn't need to." Cye's voice raised slightly and he tried to sit up. His voice cracked and he reached out for something steady as his vision swam in his eyes. "Oh, my.."

"Cye? What's wrong?" Sage caught the flaying hand and used this opportunity to check the teen's pulse. It was beating fast, "You need to calm down." He gently pushed Cye back into the couch and stood up, "Watch him, Rowen."

"Where are you goin'?"

"To get a compress then to get Ryo."


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 4

(I just loooove having chapters already written out! :D hee hee. This maybe the last one tonight but still, I updated! Yay! Enjoy the major comfort between the guys and Cye.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

After leaving the compress with Rowen, Sage started up the stairs angry at himself for sleeping so hard last night he couldn't even feel Ryo in pain and that Cye, as weak as he was, got up and tried to care of it by himself. He stopped at the door to Ryo's room and took a deep breath trying to regain his composure, before knocking then letting himself in.

White Blaze sat up growling softly warning whomever it was to leave. His master might be sleeping but he was wide-awake. In response to his growl he felt a human hand touch his head. This wasn't Cye. Cye was like Ryo – he always gave White Blaze an ear rub and a hug when he'd come in. Curiously the tiger sat up on his hind legs letting out a low growl. "Easy, Blaze. It's me, Sage. We need Ryo downstairs."

Sage noticed the tiger staying alert even after his response. "It's for Cye, White Blaze." He tried again. This time the tiger stood up on all fours and nudged Sage towards Ryo's bed. It was as if he was telling Sage, 'You get Ryo, I'm going to check on Cye' before leaving with a huff.

The blonde laughed silently remembering when the five of them met, White Blaze had looked Cye over from top to bottom before roaring at the youngest Ronin. Obviously Cye had been petrified and had moved behind Kento wide eyed. The tiger was persistant and pulled Cye out by his arm, his teeth not penentrating the hard sub armor. The bearer of Torrent was pushed to the ground and sniffed.

Sage still remembered what Cye had said while all of this was going on, it still made him laugh. _'Ryo, your tiger seems to have no manners what so ever, sniffing me over isn't very polite. If he decides to eat me I'll haunt you for the rest of time.'_ Ryo's only response had been a shrug and an explanation that White Blaze didn't give up to easily. By the end of the charade, White Blaze had found a deep gash on Cye's side from the battle and growled at Sage as if his job was finished. However, the tiger didn't leave the boy's side the entire time Sage was healing it.

White Blaze had essentially claimed Cye to be one of his cubs, just as he had Ryo and Yulie. He had almost forgotten the situation until his memory rushed back, he hovered over Ryo and shook his leader's shoulder, "Ryo, we need you awake. I know you're tired but we've got a slight disaster on our hands."

Ryo didn't respond at first but then his blue eyes opened weakly, "Is Talpa back?"

Sage shook his head and pulled back the covers helping Ryo stand, "Ryo, Cye's done something stupid that could cost him his life."

"Dude, I knew all that talk of flower arranging wasn't right for a guy to be talkin' about." The joke was light and in any other situation would have been hilarious. "What is it, Sage?"

"You had a fever earlier – Cye some how against all logical laws of life took the fever from you and now he has it."

Slowly the information sank in and Ryo realized what the 'disaster' was exactly, "That's messed up, he could die from that." Ryo groaned using Sage for leverage and started towards the door, "Help me, I want to talk to him."

After Sage had left Mia walked into the room with Kento on her heels. They were both curious about why Sage had needed a compress so quickly. "Rowen, what is going on?"

"Long story." Rowen was sitting on the edge of the couch, Cye was mostly hidden by his shadow. "Cye, buddy, I know it's hard but you've gotta stay awake." The blue haired Ronin ran the cold wet cloth down Cye's face and to his neck. Cye just whimpered weakly, his eyes fluttering. "Kento, we need to get 's hoodie offa 'm before he has a heat stroke."

Kento ran over and at first started to gently pull it off but after feeling the heat coming from his best friend he knelt down and almost tore it off him. "What in the world?"

"He tried to make Ryo mo' comfortable last night, so 'e somehow took Ryo's fevah away an' took it into his own body." Rowen explained.

"Cye, man, that's just wrong." Kento exclaimed.

"Let me see him." Everyone turned around to see Ryo being held up by Sage in the door way.

"Ryo, buddy, are you sure you should be up?" Rowen asked redunking the cloth and holding it to Cye's collar bone. Cye shivered in response moaning in either pain or pleasure, but most likely the latter.

Ignoring Rowen's comment, Ryo fell to his knees infront of both Cye and Rowen. He reached up and weakly took one of Cye's hands into his own, "Dude, you've got to stop this before it kills you. Give me back the fever."

"Ryo," Cye whispered sleepily. "I took it so you could rest, please go back to bed. I can take care of this." The youngest's breathing was coming out in short gasps and his eyes closed, "I know I can."

"No you can't. For me Cye, give it back. Please." Even in his groggy state, Ryo knew Cye didn't have long before the fever could do irreversible damage to bearer of Torrent.

"Y..You need to rest." Cye said trying to sound strong. He tried to sit up straight but fell forward. Ryo caught him before he fell off the couch completely and hugged him close.

"Thank you for trying to help but this has to end."

"B..But Ryo.."

"Shh, just send it back over." It was obvious Cye's fight was gone. Ryo felt a rising heat enter his body and he smiled. His usual over heated temperature came back then he felt a slight rise, "This fever is nothing, Cye. I'm built to handle this."

Cye went completely limp in Ryo's grasp and fell forward knocking Ryo off balance. They went in a heap together, the other three were hovering over them with worry. "We're ok. He's just majorally tired. He just went through a tense time."

"Yes, Doctor Ryo we're aware of what happened." Sage said jokingly.

"I love him dearly but he's heavy." Ryo grunted.

Rowen gently lifted the water bearer to his knees and let Sage check him out. Cye's hair was matted to his forehead and the striped t-shirt was soaked with sweat. "How is he?"

"The fever is almost gone."

Kento let out a loud sigh of relief standing up to his full height as well. Mia relaxed as well. He bent down and took Cye from Rowen holding him in a cradle hold moving him back to the couch to rest. Cye whimpered at being moved away from Ryo's warm body.

"It's alright, he's just fighting off the fever and probably still has chills. We'll get a blanket from his room upstairs." Sage explained helping Ryo stand. "You ok, Ryo?"

"Seriously, dude, I'm fine. This fever is nothing. It's like spending maybe five minutes in a volcano." Ryo gave a weak grin and a thumbs up. "I've definitely had worse. Why don't you carry Cye up to my room, maybe he'll sleep better if he knows I'm ok?"

"Ryo, are you sure? He's not well yet and you need to be recovering not taking care of anyone."

"Yeh, I'm sure. 'Sides if I have Cye then Kento can work off some of his energy without worrying about his friend's safety." Kento smiled gratefully Ryo's way and nodded a thanks. "Maybe Rowen can get some reading done?"

"No, I think after that mess I'm takin' a cold shower." Rowen fanned himself grinning. "Then maybe I'll read."

End Chapter 4


End file.
